Can't Take It! Revised! Song Fic
by xELMC666x
Summary: So I Sorted Some Mistakes. Tell Me If You Notice Others. Jeff And Trish Battle With Their Feelings. R&R PLZ!


Can't Take It 

Disclaimer. Own nothing

Also thank you for all who reviewed my Lita story. Hopefully I will show off my other writing which is hopefully better. Jeff &Trish story

_You speak to me_

Jeff smiled when he saw Trish. He smiled and she waved him over she pulled him into an empty locker room. "Hey Trish." Jeff said smiling. "Jeff I know that when you left we were on bad terms…I want us to go back to being friends please." Trish said. "Of course but you speaking as if it's the end." Jeff said completely confused. "Well Jeff…you obviously don't know…I'm leaving the business." Trish said as she smiled sadly.  
_  
I know this will be temporary_

"But Trish! You love wrestling! You're not leaving because of me are you?" Jeff asked. "No of course not." Trish said as she placed her small hand on his forearm affectionately. "Trish please…I don't want you to leave! I love you!" Trish smiled brightly. "I loved you too Jeff but you're too late." Jeff cocked his head to the side confused. "I'm leaving to get married…to my boyfriend who I have had for 3 years." She smiled. Jeff sighed and kissed her passionately reviving any hope of their previous romance.

_You ask to leave_

"I can't believe you!" Trish said as her smile turned into a scowl. "I just told you I'm getting married and you come onto me!" she exclaimed. "You just said you loved me…you're marrying another man Patricia!" Jeff called. "You're the one that left me here all alone and told Amy that you couldn't do us anymore! And don't you dare call me Patricia! Jeffery!" Trish exclaimed. "You said you would stay by my side but you didn't put up a fight Tricia!" Jeff said. Trish move to the door and Jeff stood in front off her. "Jeffery move! I want out!" she said clenching her fist. "What cha gonna do Trish huh? Hit me?" Jeff said. "Now you wonder why I didn't fight! You are a disgraceful man that thinks he can just play with people's hearts!" Trish snarled. "How long are you gonna come to these shows and make these fans' days before you crush them and leave again?" Jeff moved aside and she placed her hand on the door knob.

_  
but I can tell you that I've had enough_

"Patricia Ann Stragius…I thought I knew you better than to shoot someone when they're down. You think I wanted to fall in love with a wonderful woman and then have to leave and break her heart? Then to come back and have her talk down to me like any old piece of garbage?" Trish looked down at these words. "I don't wanna love you Patricia! BUT I DO!" he screamed. Trish went to speak but Jeff held his hand to her mouth lightly. "No I've heard enough from you and what you obviously think of me! I can't stand the fact that I considered you a goddess and I couldn't believe that at 25 years old I was so naïve that someone like the beautiful Canadian blonde bombshell Trish Stratus would actually fight to be in a relationship with the multi coloured haired dare devil from North Caroline Jeff Hardy! We all have quirks Trish! So I put body paint on, I dye my hair into non conventional colours! I am ME! You're not the Patricia I remember! You are just some uptight woman that's replacing the woman I fell in love with! You talk down to me as if you have just met me! We've been friends for years! I even taught you a little bit! But tonight Trish Stratus! Go out there and play with people's emotions like you played mine because you could get an Oscar for the way you played me! I will never ever look at you again in the same light! I have had enough of been treated like a fool by you Trish!" Jeff said before he stormed out.

_I can't take it_

Trish slid down the wall and cried with her knees coming to meet her face as she cried in her kneecaps her small arms wrapped around them. "The truth hurts doesn't it?" Amy said sliding down beside the blonde. "You heard all that?" Trish asked through the black haze from her make up. "I heard what you said and what he said." Amy said as Trish looked down. "It hurt Ames…he said stuff to me that my own fiancée hasn't said to me! He loves me Amy! I loved him! I can't believe I used him like that!" Trish cried. "Tricia you have to understand that well…you basically called him a sell out…he's the old Jeff we used to be around the whole time! The one that treated you like a goddess! The one you love! You have to learn that when you take your barrier down to someone who really cares not to talk down to them." Amy said before getting up and leaving.

_This welcome is gone and_

Jeff was so angry. He threw his water bottle to the wall. She was so nice when he came in that Monday of his return. This was only his second week here and already she was being a bitch. He didn't mean to leave but he couldn't work the way he was! He felt a small hand on his arm. He turned around and saw a red eyed Trish. "What you wanna come and shout at me again?" he snapped. "No Jeff." Trish said. "Well I don't wanna hear it Patricia!" Jeff walked off and Trish sunk in the chair nearby and thought about when he walked in the doors of last week's venue.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Jeff walked in smiling as he stuffed his right hand in his pants' pocket. His bag on his left shoulder. "JEFF!" he saw a redhead coming towards him with flying arms as she sprinted to the younger Hardy. He dumped his bag and hugged her and soon a blonde came running to him and jumped into his arms. He spun her around and smiled. "Oh Jeff! I missed you so much!" Trish said as Amy giggled. "Leave him alone! I want some of him too!" Amy giggled. "I can't believe it…you're here what 30 seconds and already you've got two hot babes all over you?" John laughed high fiving the dare devil. "Man we gotta start painting ourselves and dying our hair so we can get as many chicks as him!" Randy said shaking Jeff's hand. "Nah you wouldn't be as hot as our Jeffro!" Lita said. Trish stayed silent as her feelings came back to her.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

Patricia Stragius didn't give up and neither did Trish Stratus. Trish ran to her locker room and smiled. She had the perfect plan.

_I've waited long enough to make it_

She raided her bag and couldn't find it! "WHERE IS IT!" she shrieked. "Here you can use my make up." Maria said. "I don't need your…" Trish saw herself in the mirror and smiled. "Thanks." Trish made herself up and grabbed her bag again. "Don't make a mess I just cleaned this place up." Torrie said as she read a magazine. Trish was losing her patience so she ignored the Idaho native and tipped her bag out and shrieked in glee and ran out. "TRISH! I JUST CLEANED UP!" Torrie called as the petite woman ran. She had waited ages to give him this and it would be the perfect thing to make up with.

_and if you're so strong_

"Jeffery?" a soft voice asked. Jeff shook out of his daze and saw Trish standing there looking sorrowful. "What?" he snapped again. "Please Jeff I don't wanna be on bad terms with you! Please! Just here me out! I mean I wanted to give you this because I cried when I saw this! I think it will bring back good memories!" Trish exclaimed desperately. "What Trish! What is this miracle?" Jeff asked sarcastically. "Look I know I didn't fight before but I am now please Jeff!" Jeff shook his head at the desperate Canadian. "Trish I have a match." He walked away not even shedding a tear at the crying Canadian. He used to cry with her now he just ignored her.

_you might as well just do it alone_

Trish had enough of this chasing! No wonder she didn't do it before! Jeff was so goddamn stubborn! She didn't follow and she knew she couldn't get through to him. He was impossible when he set his mind to something…you could never change his mind. He obviously didn't want to talk to Trish. She knew she had said hurtful things! She was only human! She was infuriated at the fact that some nobody dare devil from North Carolina could run her life and ignore her when she was trying to make things right! She was gonna be a goddamn Doctor! She planned to go back to medical school after her wedding. She wanted Jeff to be there so she could call him early morning before her exams and freak out to him and he would calm her down. Not now though.

_And I'll watch you go_

She watched him walk away before and again she watched him walk away from her and this time it was to her face. He went out and had his match, the girls and women screaming in the audience as he did all the things he used to and how he ripped his top off. She even felt a flutter but he didn't want her. She would leave without saying goodbye like he had done previously. See how he liked it. She didn't have long before her contract was up so she guessed that was it.

_Step up to me_

Jeff was an idiot. He knew that. Hell she knew it and she smiled on the inside as he walked up to her. "Wanna come up and shout at me? Then walk away again?" Trish snapped again in tears. She cried more over this man that she did for her own soon to be husband! "Trish I'm sorry…I really am but this is hard for me…you said some things earlier that I thought would never come out of your mouth." He said. Trish was ashamed to say the least.

_I know that you've got something buried_

"Trish is there something wrong?" Jeff asked. "Jeff I have feelings for you and I feel like I am being disloyal to my fiancé! The one I have been with since you left me! I wanted to rip your throat and eyes out and then well I saw you again and I heard you were coming back and I was happy! But then sad because I knew I couldn't have you because I'm getting married on September 30th and I honestly didn't think I would see you again." Jeff nodded. "Trish as much as it pains me but you have to let go because I am teaching myself. I taught myself the last 3 years and it all fell apart when I saw you again so please don't think off me at that altar…just love your husband." Jeff kissed her forehead and she smiled.

_  
I'll set you free_

Trish cried slightly. "Why are you so you?" she asked suddenly. Most people wouldn't understand but Jeff understood all her incoherent ramblings. "I am me Trish…I am me because that's who I wanted to be…who I want to be. I wasn't myself for a little while but that doesn't anymore. I learnt to push my feelings to the side when I knew I couldn't be with a woman like you Trish…I'm not gonna cry over you anymore Trish I made a mess of what we had and I respect that you want a life with your husband and I won't bother you anymore." He said. She smiled but scowled so afterwards.

_You set conditions, but I've had enough_

"This is why we could never have worked! You make yourself out to be so selfless! You were selfish when you left me alone all those times I tried to talk to you tonight! You left me 3 years ago without telling me! I had a stupid corporate executive tell me that my own boyfriend had left the business and requested to be released!" Trish cried. "You didn't answer my calls! You didn't answer my emails either! You had the audacity to say I didn't fight for this relationship! I fought for it and you gave it all away! I found out from Amy that you didn't want us anymore! 16 months down the drain! All for nothing! I wasted my love on you and I realize that now!" Trish said. "You came strolling in here last week and all the calls and cute little messages that I used to love in meetings! You were planning to get back with me! All so you could probably break my heart again! Why are you so goddamn hard to read Jeff Hardy!" Trish screamed. She threw the picture in the frame to the wall and stomped on it when it fell. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR MOOD SWINGS!" Trish screamed.

_I can't take it_

"My mood swings! Pot. Kettle. Black. Those three words come to mind when I think of you! How dare you say anything like that to me! I'm trying to let you go! One minute you say you love me and now you are screaming at me! I didn't do anything Trish to you and you know that! You're mad because I'm coming back when you're leaving and that I used to give Amy more attention that you and I'm doing it again! Look I'm letting you get on with your life with your soon to be husband! I'm not gonna cry over you again Trish! I'm hard to read because I don't tell people anything I take it out in songs and poems and paintings! Hell even in the ring! don't you dare judge me when you know nothing on what I was going through! So just make up your mind Trish!" Jeff said.

_  
This welcome is gone and_

"I can't believe when I had a great relationship that I waited 3 long years for him to return and he turned into an asshole! I shed blood, sweat and tears in that ring to get people whether they liked me or hated me to just respect me and not think of me as just a stupid blonde with big breasts! He comes back and they give him their respect just like that!" Trish ranted as she snapped her fingers. "All because of what?" she snapped again. "Because he stopped popping pills! Come on! He's a screw up! God I hate him!" Trish exclaimed. "Trish calm down! You know it and I know it that you care about Jeff and you don't think those things! You're mad because he has let you go…he had not felt a single loving feeling towards you for 3 years…he comes back and he gets a flutter and he tells you. You admit you had feelings for him and then you keep freaking out and saying things like that! I heard you in the hallway Trish! You can't keep playing with his heart!" Lisa-Marie said. "He played with mine!" Trish said. "Two wrongs don't make a right!" Lisa exclaimed. Trish walked out and shook her head. "I don't need him!" she muttered.

_I've waited long enough to make it_

Jeff sighed as he looked at broken frame holding the picture that held broken memories that broke his heart. The picture was at Jeff's 24th birthday just 2 seconds before they slammed that cake in his face. He had another one that Matt insisted on so they could all have a bit and Jeff got the bits off his face and the rest of the whole cake just because he was the special person that day. Trish made him feel special. Even when they were friends and she spoke to him before she spoke to anyone else. His stomach would flip and the butterflies would dance and his head would scream at him to play it cool while his heart told him to tell her how he felt. A lot of use that did tonight…shouting all this stuff at him. He apologized last week to her and this is what he got? He wanted to welcome her with the gift he got her. Amy had told him that Trish was getting married but she didn't say she was leaving. Jeff had made an exact replica of the picture of Lita, Matt, Trish and Jeff together at a party. Torrie took the picture when everything was ok. He painted it exactly in oil paints. This would be his thank you for welcoming him and his goodbye present for her. The soft knock made him come out of his little dreams. "Trish?" he asked as she came to his door. "Jeff I…" he stopped her with a kiss that was full of love and passion. When he pulled away she looked mad but he stopped her. "That's a thank you for the welcome you gave me last week, a goodbye for leaving the business and good luck in your marriage. Here I want you to have this." He handed her the painting and she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Jeff." She whispered. "It's ok." He smiled as the hugged.

_and if you're so strong_

Trish didn't cry but Jeff felt so emotional…it wasn't goodbye. Yet. She still had time with him. She fingered the painting and smiled. "I can't believe you painted this." She smiled. "That party when Adam took our pictures before we did shots…the night we kissed for the first time as friends. It still took me…" Jeff started. "3 weeks to ask me out and…" Trish continued. "You were gonna ask me out that day too." Jeff laughed as Trish got up and smiled. "I can't believe that you can still finish my sentences." She said. "After all this time…I know I can't believe that you can too." Jeff want to kick and scream when she looked at that damn ring. "I know but now I have to finish someone else's sentences…talk to you later Jeff." Trish walked out and Jeff closed the door.

_you might as well just do it alone_

Jeff didn't push he didn't follow her. She wanted to go and think of the luckiest man in the world. Her fiancé…call him…tell him that she loved him and that she would see him soon. He used to have that with her and with Beth but he pushed everyone away. Why? Because he was ashamed and tonight Trish opened his eyes. She must have thought all that about him. How could he believe that everyone would treat him the same as they did before? Some treated him as scum, some treated him as a hero and some just didn't get involved. He thought Trish would have been a bit more sincere…he didn't deserve sympathy but she could have been a little less harsh. She was going to get married…have kids…become a doctor and live a wonderful and normal life while Jeff jumped off ladders and took chair shots. She didn't need him anymore…she wouldn't call him before her exams at 3 in the morning and express her worries and he wouldn't console her. She would wake up her husband and he would do that. He had lost it all so she would just go on…all by herself. Alone. Without him.

_  
And I'll watch you go_

He watched her smile and point to the crowd as she went for her match. He was counting down until the dreaded day where she left. She was so bubbly and talented…the WWE would miss her. He would miss her. She would walk away from friends, her career, her record breaking career! She would walk away from the business that made her more than just a dumb blonde…the one that made her a superstar and Jeff was going to sit back and watch he wouldn't upset her and try and talk her out of it. She was going to do it anyway…so why bother? He was getting over her slowly…it was barely happening it was that slow. He wasn't going to bother to try and step in the way of destiny. He would just watch from the sidelines.

_Come back home, won't you come back home?_

Jeff sighed as he watched her laugh with all those people. She was so happy. He just wanted to hold her, kiss her, tell her that he loved her all the time so she never forgot and of course treat her like a goddess…she would never be treated badly when he was around. Couldn't she feel his heartbeat faster when she came near. His green eyes lit up to their brightest when she came into view. He just wanted her! He wanted to see her every day and talk to her about absolutely nothing and everything and she would understand it all even if she either didn't want to or didn't know how! He wanted to go back to 2003 and change everything so it could all go back to the time when they were all happy!

_You step in line, you got a lot to prove_

Trish wasn't sure if she could befriend Jeff again so he could rip her heart out and stomp on it…or in his case Swanton it to hell! He was so loveable but you could hate him for it. She had a wonderful and charming fiancé! Why did she care about the multi-coloured haired, self painting, daredevil, poet, song writer, rockstar and wrestler by night from North Carolina who was none other than Jeffery Nero Hardy! She wanted to be friends with him but he had to prove himself! He had to be dedicated! He had to make sure he didn't let the fans, his family or her down again. It caused her so much pain to think he used to hurt himself like that. God she missed him either as a lover or a friend. She missed his presence.

_It comes and goes_

Yes she hated him sometimes but she loved him as a charming young man, a great artistic person, a creative and sensitive mind and even as a little brother now…one you can't help but love. A friend you couldn't forget…one that was worth so much you would cut your arm off to save him. Then he had his moments when you wanted to strangle him or banish him to another country away from you. He was so hard to read and impossible! Hard headed and not forgetting stubborn! Sometimes he was like nails on a chalkboard! That's why everyone loved him she supposed.

_  
Yeah, it comes and goes_

Yes she was worth her weight 100 times over in gold…no platinum to him! She was so precious! But she could be just as annoying as that as well. Yeah he loved her most of the time but other times he wanted her to go away and leave him alone forever. She was bossy, stubborn but not as much as him, she would argue even if she was wrong! She always had to have her own way! The times where he could see her as a beautiful and smart woman who had enough will power to do anything or his bestest friend ever or an older sister…he loved her the most in all those different ways but when she was like a control freak he couldn't stand her. That's why everyone loved her and would miss her when she was gone.

_A step in time, yeah it's a lot to move_

Trish ran to Jeff's locker room and he was standing at the door as if to be waiting for her and in shock he welcome her in. They sat talking for hours…trying to remove the pain from their hearts and the spoke about all the things they did together…like a walk in memory lane.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Trish and Jeff were at Jeff's house. His dogs practically took up the place and it was as if he was a guest in their house. He just fed and watered them…and gave them love and a place to sleep. He and Trish sat and watched Titanic and Trish cried. She thought the film was so romantic. She would hate for that to happen to her and Jeff. "Hey cheer up come on…I have Ben & Jerry's in the refrigerator." Jeff said taking her under his wing. They sat and ate every tub they could find and every chocolate bar. "So this is what you girls do at sleepovers?" Jeff asked. "Yeah but we talk about boys, do our hair, nails and make up, gossip, watch sad films and go to sleep." Trish said. "I am so glad I'm a guy I would hate that." He laughed and so did she until he kissed her and things started to get heated up. They loved each other so much!**_

**END FLASHBACK**

_I know this will be temporary_

Jeff laughed at the memory. "I don't know why I said that cause I'm already half way there!" he laughed as she giggled. "How d'ya mean?" she asked. "I dye my hair all the time, I paint my nails, I paint myself so that's like make up, I watch girly films with the divas…especially you. I talk about girls with the guys…or I used to when I was single and young…I eat a lot of ice cream…I could be in your sleepovers." He laughed. Trish kissed him passionately and he let her. He knew this wouldn't last but he couldn't stop it.

_I know this will be temporary_

Trish didn't know why she tortured herself like this. No wait she did…to torture him for doing it to her for the last 3 years. It felt so good to be in his arms. He was so gentle and caring. Loving, passionate and so easy to talk to. She didn't feel as if she had to go out of her way to impress him…because he was so down to earth…he was almost the perfect man until he did his magician act and disappeared. He broke millions of hearts when he left and didn't come back…he didn't show up. He broke her heart the most but he was so addictive. She needed this excitement!

_I know this will be, but I've had enough_

Jeff pushed her away and a sad look crossed her features. "Trish you're getting married I can't do this, as much as I would like to it is morally wrong. I need to get completely over you…you need your fiancé…please Trish don't make this difficult." He said begging. "I know what you're doing…you want to play with my heart and break it like I broke yours…I didn't mean to but that's destiny and I can't take it because I wasn't supposed to be with you. That's why what happened did…please Trish let me go…because this kills me everytime…" Jeff got up and opened the door. She sulked out and sobbed in a chair.

_I can't take it_

He pushed her away. Again. He broke her heart. Again. Although he saved her…again and again and again. She would never forgive herself if she cheated on her fiancé and she wouldn't ever forgive Jeff for letting her do it. Why was love and life so difficult when Jeff is involved. She decided that she would try and focus on making her last match worth while for the fans. For her family, friends, her fiancé and Jeff. She would make him proud.

_This welcome is gone and_

Nothing was the same because Jeff didn't treat her specially anymore…no extra hugs or extra long hugs. He didn't pick her up and spin her around or run around with her on his shoulder. He didn't take her stuff and hide it around the venue and make her find it with him saying if she was hotter when she was near it or colder when she wasn't near it. She missed him and yet she was happy because he wasn't treating her badly. He always promised he wouldn't and he lived up to his end of the bargain. He was being a grown up and she should be as well.

_I've waited long enough to make it_

Jeff wiped his brow with the stray water drops form his forehead from his shower. He was fully clothes and was feeling refreshed. He hadn't treated Trish any different from the others…she was equal to them. He was going to be mature and be grown up and not run with his tail between his legs and lick his wounds. He was watch her last mach and cheer her on even though she wouldn't be able to hear him. She would give it her all if he had his wish. She would miss him and he hoped she didn't mind he didn't pay as much attention her because it would make it hard to say goodbye but he was perfectly fine with her leaving now. He had grown up…how long it would last he wouldn't know.

_and if you're so strong_

Trish gave Jeff a thumbs up before her last ever match. He gave her a hug his hair still dripping wet. The quirky but quieter Hardy smiled and her and kissed her forehead. It was his good luck charm for the divas he cared about. He wanted her match to be spectacular…Trish could feel his heart but could she feel hers? She smiled at him and kept a brave smile on as he walked her to the gorilla position. She waved goodbye and walked out. This was it.

_you might as well just do it alone_

Jeff watched from the backstage monitor as he match continued. He decided not to hide. He wouldn't hide that he was wanting her to win. He knew she would do well no matter the outcome. She was putting everything into it and soon it would be over and she would be gone. He would travel the world while she raised a family in Toronto and become a successful doctor. With his track record she would treat him one day after a match in Toronto and she wouldn't remember him. He was hard to forget but he knew that sadly Trish would try her best to.

_And I'll watch you go_

Trish hugged everyone as she got ready to walk out off the venue and never go back to that ring. she would see them at the wedding but this was a send off with her hugging everyone. Jeff stood back…he wasn't sure he wanted to hug her goodbye. He didn't want to end as much as he did so it would be outta his hair and she would no longer bother his heart. "Jeff." She said. He looked up and hugged her. They were alone. "I…I'll…m-miss you Pat-Patricia." He said through tears coming down his face. "I'll miss you too Jeffery. P-please…n-never ch-change." She sobbed. "Never."

_I can't take it_

Her palms were sweaty as she sorted herself in the mirror, here she was all dressed in white ready to marry the one man for her. He made her day light up and her skies blue. He cheered her up and consoled her when she was scared. She watched her last match carefully and was there for her when she cried. He gave her gifts and gave her the world when he smiled and without words she knew he loved her.

_This welcome is gone and_

Jeff had his hair tied back and it was naturally blonde again. Thick and wavy underneath the little tie keeping it back. He smiled to his friends as they sat in the church. He would see her moving on and then he could safely move on as well. Even with all their fights they were still best friends.

_I've waited long enough to make it_

It was finally her wedding and she was ecstatic to be here after the last couple of weeks she wasn't sure she was gonna make it but she was happy she did. The happiest day in her life. Her very own wedding she had been to tons but she never imagined she'd ever have her own.

_and if you're so strong_

Trish stood at the altar like a princess she was gorgeous. She oozed perfection and she seemed so emotional. She was finally going to be happy and not have to bust her ass to make other people pleased. She would never forget the WWE but it was time she moved on.

_you might as well just do it alone_

Jeff sat and smiled as the vows were exchanged. Patricia looked so happy that it made Jeff happy. She was finally at her big day that every little girl dream off. "Do you Patricia Ann Stragius take this man to be you're lawful wedded husband?" the priest asked. Everyone held their breath. "I do." She smiled that smile that could light up a room. "I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." They all clapped for them and tears of happiness was shared. Patricia and Jeff were finally happy.

_  
And I'll watch you go_

At the reception before Jeff left he handed Trish a gift. "Thank you for coming Jeff." Trish smiled. "No problem wouldn't miss it for the world…I'm glad you're happy. You made a beautiful bride. I hope you never forget us and live a wonderful life. I love you like the older sister I never had." He said hugging her before he kissed her forehead. "I love you as the quirky but sweet younger brother I never had. I will certainly never forget you Jeffery Nero Hardy." She said pecking his cheek. "Goodbye and good luck Patricia Ann." Jeff left and when Trish opened the box it was a black photo album with pictures from throughout her life and career up to her wedding day. He must have printed the pictures just before he came to the reception. He left a silver heart pendant there as well with a simple note. **"I won't change…I hope you won't Patricia. My love. Jeffery Nero." **Trish smiled at the thought. "What a guy…you really are one in a million Jeffery Nero." She said before placing the book down and putting the pendant on. They may be apart now but they would always be friends and together forever even though she watched him walk away again. She was walking now in the opposite direction unaware Jeff watched her go too.

Please Read and Review. I really think this is my best work so far. I own nothing!

XEmmax


End file.
